The purpose of the proposed research is to carry out research on some relatively unstudied phenomena. Most of the research on human memory has involved memory for linguistic materials. Yet, much real world memory is directed at questions like: "Where did I see the book?" or "Who was the last person to leave the party?" Thus, the present research will be directed at episodic and nonepisodic memory for events and places. Episodic memory is memory that is still tagged with the time and place of its acquisition. Nonepisodic memory is memory that is no longer coded for time and place of acquisition. An example of episodic memory for places would be the information remembered after looking into someone's office for the first time. Episodic memory for events would be the information remembered after watching someone replace a window pane. An example of nonepisodic memory for places is the knowledge one has about one's living room. An example of nonepisodic memory for events would be the general information remembered about a daily bicycle ride to the office. A series of 17 experiments were designed to study these phenomena. The basic research paradigm to be used in these experiments consisted of taking the subjects into an unfamiliar room and asking them to wait there for a few minutes before the experiment began. Then, after a short time they are taken out of the room and tested to determine their memory for various aspects of the room. Among the topics to be investigated are experiments dealing with: inferences in place memory, linguistic versus nonlinguistic place memory, and Minsky's construct of "frames." The resulting data will be used to examine theories of propositional representation and theories of schemas.